I Hate Sleepovers
by Lara Knight
Summary: "I hate sleepovers almost as much as I hate movies" Beca exclaimed. "Come on, Bec. It's me, it will be fun!" Chloe said excitedly. "But…" Beca began struggling to think of another reason that she couldn't go for a sleepover. –Here's one Mitchell, you like her- Beca thought.


"I hate sleepovers almost as much as I hate movies" Beca exclaimed.

"Come on, Bec. It's me, it will be fun!" Chloe said excitedly.

"But…" Beca began struggling to think of another reason that she couldn't go for a sleepover. –Here's one Mitchell, you like her- Beca thought.

"No buts, there is no reason you can't have a sleepover with me" Chloe had decided there was no use fighting it.

"Fine" Beca agreed as Aubrey walked into the gym.

"Hey girly!" Chloe yelled gleefully pulling Beca into her room.

"Don't you ever say hello the why normal people do?" Beca asked once she was inside Chloe's empty room.

"Nope, you excited about doing the two things you hate in the world in one night" Chloe asked siting down on her bed getting comfortable.

"Totally" Beca answered with an eye roll. "Where's Aubrey?"

"She went to visit her parents so it's just us" Chloe seemed to be playing with her remote.

-Crap-

"Come. Sit!" Chloe demeaned.

Beca warily on the edge of the bed, earning a quirked eye brow from her friend.

A few movies in, Beca realised Chloe as snuggling up to her under the blankets. Then in the middle of Spidermen 3 Chloe's foot accidentally or not ran up Beca's bare leg.

At the end Chloe suddenly got up and asked "Ice cream?"

Beca agree but was slightly suspicious of what Chloe had in mind.

"Choc mint?" Beca questioned as Chloe handed her a bowl.

"Don't you like it? I love it, best flavour" Chloe took a bite.

"It's my favourite too" Beca replied with a smile scooping some of the treat up.

"Yay! Ice cream buddies!" Chloe screamed.

Beca laughed as she tried to eat some of her ice cream.

"Oh sweetie" Chloe smiled wiping some (Why not all?) of the ice cream on Beca's check and chin.

Their eyes locked.

Chloe learned in closer and replaced her hand with her tongue and in one swift movement removed the offending food.

Chloe looked back at Beca's eyes trying to judge her reaction.

She was wearing her poker face, not giving anything away but her eyes couldn't fake it. Beca's eyes were almost unrecognisable changed into dark, lust filled orbs.

She didn't say anything mainly because she didn't trust her voice and partly because she thought it would break the moment.

"I'm going to kiss you, Beca. If you say no now I won't and we will never speak of this again" Chloe's breathe tingled on Beca's lips.

Beca said nothing; Chloe was true to her word.

Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips on her friends (Friend?). Innocent, clean and fast, a simple kiss.

Beca's body suddenly came alive as if for the first time she pushed Chloe back on the bed slowly not breaking the kiss.

Beca ran her tongue along the red heads upper lip requesting entrance, to say the least Chloe basically screamed access granted.

The kiss fast became less clean and more dirty and passionate.

Chloe found her hands wondering and pulling at Beca's shirt.

There was a clicking sound at the door and the girls jumped away from each other just in time for Aubrey to walk in the door.

She stormed right in and grabbed her phone charger out of the wall. She was just about to leave when she seemed to see Beca and Chloe for the first time and stopped.

She gave them a suspicious look. "Sleepover?" She questioned.

"Yeah" Chloe replied her voice deeper than normal.

"Right, bye" And she was gone.

They didn't talk about it, the pair simply continued watching movies.

"Hey Beca" Chloe finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I am only at a sleepover watching movies, you want me to talk?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"Only if you want to talk about it"

Beca turned to Chloe "Why talk, when there are better things to do with my mouth?" She grinned and added a wink.

Before Chloe could react or reply Beca leaped over positioning herself on top of Chloe.

She looked down at her bed buddy with her red hair fanned out and a smile on her face.

"Oh Beca, I never thought you would be the dominate one" Chloe stated beneath her.

She leaned down and began kissing Chloe's neck.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
